1. Field
The following description relates to mobile computing technology, and more particularly, to a mobile computing system for providing a high-security execution environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been personally used by their owners, but the frequency of use of high-performance mobile devices including smart phones by third persons such as family members, friends, and colleagues other than the owners is also increasing recently.
For example, in a home, young children enjoy several types of entertainment such as games, photography, and music using smart phones of their parents, and thus the frequency of use of mobile devices by third persons is increasing.
Here, when a third person uses a mobile device and returns it to its owner, unexpected problems may occur and trouble the owner with a change in an execution environment, unlike when the owner lends the mobile device to the third person, as well as a change or partial deletion of a basic environment, a setting, etc. of the mobile device such as deletion of a phone number or a message.
In addition, when a third person uses a mobile device of an owner, the third person can know the owner's call history, message contents, messenger contents, current social network state, etc., and thus the problem of personal privacy exposure may exist. When a third person uses a mobile device out of malice, important data including personal information may leak out, and also greater damage including monetary damage may occur.
Thus, the present inventor has researched a technique for readily protecting personal privacy by separating execution environments in the same mobile device on the basis of virtualization technology and managing user-specific execution environments using the same hardware security module.